5 15
by BellaBaybee
Summary: 5 15 by Bridgit Mendler. song fic Rocky's life isn't feeling to safe anymore. Her Brother abuses her, and her best friend takes drugs, smokes, and drinks. Will Gunther and Tinka get her out of this mess?


**A/N : Serena here! I'm writing a new song fic, this one is not requested, but the next story I make, it will be the first request I got. This one is by Bridget Mendler, and the song is called 5:15. It's a pretty depressing song, but it's a really good song too. Okay, I'll shut up and you just read the story. Maybe listening to it is a very good choice too. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up or it's characters, or the song 5:15. Or Bridgit Mendler.**

_I want the talk show  
Guess that'll have to do  
Up all night  
BBM-ing you  
Outta Tylenol  
Head still aches  
Got enough strength  
To flip a pancake_

_*Flashback*_

_Rocky's P.O.V_

_"Rocky! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" He growled. I didn't say anything and looked away as I was slammed against the wall. I yelped in pain as I fell to the ground._

_He picked me up from the ground and made me turn to face him. He then smacked my face hard. A red hand mark was on my face. The echo of how hard he hit my face was heard. I ran off, into the living room, since my room would not be the best. It had no escape route, except for the door. He threw a lamp at me, and I fell to the ground again. It hit my back, and I couldn't move._

_There was some blood staining the floor, but most was my tears. He walked up to me, and I managed to get up. I locked myself in my room, crying until my parents came home._

_Got the luggage packed  
Waiting by the front  
Quarter after five  
It's already one_

I'll say it one last time  
Walking out the door 4:59

_*Flashback ending*_

Sitting with luggage in hand, in the Chicago Airport. If you must think, yes, I'm moving out of Chicago. I can't take it here anymore. I have an abusive family, and they even turned Deuce, and even Cece against me. Cece has been changed. She is not the perky, happy self she is. She turned into, Drugs, Alchohol, and Sex. She now finds that more important than anything. She stopped hanging out with me, and even her boyfriend Gunther. He is now in his home country with Tinka, and it seems they're not coming back. So I have nobody. Even poor Flynn, who's now too scared to be with me because of Cece.

_5:15 not a minute more  
Ready for the knock on my door  
5:15 not a minute more  
Ready for the waves on my shore  
And at 5:16 if you're not with me  
You can catch me in the next city  
Never knew you meant that much to me  
Until 5:15_

So, I left. I'm weak now. Everyone left me...

_*Flashback (the next day)*_

_I left my apartment, and now went to Cece's place. _

_"Hey Hey hey!" I chirped, pretending to hide my sorrow._

_Flynn looked from behind the couch as I stepped in. "Hey." he mumbled. "Flynn, where's Cece?" I asked.  
"Oh. She's outside." He said. I nodded as I headed towards the door. "I wouldn't see her if I were you." he warned._

_My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked._

_"She's actually calming down outside. You should just wait until she comes back in," _

_"Calming down, what happened?"_

_"She's drunk again." he sighed. "She started yelling at me for no apparent reason and tried throwing stuff at me. Mom saw her before she left and told her to go outside to calm down."_

_I was surprised. What does he mean by Drunk Again? I never saw her drunk on anything. Never saw her drink alchohol...And I never heard her talk about that._

_I think I've gone dumb  
Sick on puppy love  
Wanna break out  
Never had enough  
The walls are caving in  
And my thick skin  
Is feeling kinda thin  
You find your way back in_

_I walked outside anyways. I saw Cece sitting on the thick stone railing...smoking. My heart fell and broke to pieces. I closed my eyes and hoping it was all a dream. I opened my eyes, and I saw her, but no cigarette. I smiled and went up to her._

_"Hey, Cece." I smiled at her. She turned around. She looked normal. She looked fine. I don't see bloodshot eyes, bags, her hair a mess. It was a bit dirty though, her hair in a low ponytail. She's wearing her normal 'Cece' clothes. Although she looked angry._

_She gave me a blank expression and said a simple "Hey." and turned back around. That didn't even sound like Cece. She's normally happy. Her face looked pale. And then it turned to a slight shade of green._

_"Cece, you ok?" I asked, noticing this._

_"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"But, you look green."_

_"Meh, just a bit of a hangover. Nothing serious,"_

_I gaped at her. "Nothing serious?! Cece, how come you never told me you drank?"_

_"Didn't come to mind.." Cece shrugged. She pulled out another cigarette and lit it._

_"You smoke too?" I said, honestly about to cry._

_Cece nodded. "It calms me down. Flynn just pisses me off. The jackass..."_

_I was astonished at the words that came out of Cece's mouth. Cece never. Ever called Flynn that. She never called Flynn anything like that before. This was not Cece._

_Never thought in May  
When we came to June  
I would feel this way about you_

But I'll say it one last time  
I'm walking out the door 4:59

_I left her at the steps. Tears streaming down my cheeks. This girl I didn't know anymore. My life is falling apart._

_*Flashback Ending*_

I took out my Iphone 8 and looked at the pictures me and Cece took at my 18th birthday party. We were so happy.

_*Flashback*_

_I was at school, at my locker, getting ready for the next class. Then the sparkle twins came up to me. I turned to them. We were pretty close now that Tinka was dating my brother and Gunther was dating Cece. _

_Gunther and Tinka had very upset looks on their faces. "Hey, Guys, you okay?"_

_"We're moving, Rocky." Tinka said, her voice was weak, guess she was crying earlier._

_5:15 not a minute more  
Ready for the knock on my door  
5:15 not a minute more  
Ready for the waves on my shore  
And at 5:16 if you're not with me  
You can catch me in the next city  
Never knew you meant that much to me  
Until 5:15  
_

_But I was just..confused. "What? Why?"_

_Tinka tried to say it but she started crying. So Gunther said it for her. "We're moving back to the old country. Because Ty keeps trying to get Tinka drunk. And now I see him as a threat. And Cece, she's not Cece anymore." he said, managing to choke out the words. I was on the verge of crying as well._

_It's just so hard to believe, that my best friend and my brother are the cause of my friends moving._

_Gunther and Tinka hugged me in comfort, before giving a short smile and leaving the school._

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed heavily. I was gonna miss this place so badly.

"Flight C62 will be taking flight in 20 minutes."

The voice filled up the airport. That was my flight. I better get on the plane. I got up and left for the plane. I made it inside and sat down. There was someone beside me. She had blonde hair, it was down in curls. She had a hot pink coat on, with gold sparkles on them. She turned and looked at me.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na_

At 5:15  
Ready for the knock on my door

"Rocky?" She asked me.

"Yeeah." I said unsuringly.

"Oh my gosh! Rocky!" She squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Ummm..."

"Gunther! It's Rocky! She didn't leave afterall!" She called, then a blonde guy, our age too, turned around from the seat. I couldn't believe it. It was Gunther. And the girl I was talking too..was Tinka! I was so happy, and clearly, so were they!

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to visit you and everyone else, but when we looked for you, no one had a clue where you were," Tinka said.

"Oh,"

"Why are you leaving Chicago? What are you doing on a plane? Without Cece?" Gunther asked.

"Because, Cece just needs some time alone for a change. She's still the same, and whenever I try to help her, she snaps at me and pretty much tries to kill me, just like Flynn. She is now in this special place, and I have no idea where Ty went. He doesn't live in Chicago anymore anyways. He just kept abusing me, so I had to leave, for my own safety." I explained, sighing.

"What about Deuce?" Tinka asked.

"Deuce moved with Ty. He's surprisingly the only one he can't attack. And he's almost like Ty. But he only drinks a lot." I said.

Gunther and Tinka nodded.

"So, you guys live in Miami now?" I ask

Gunther and Tinka nodded. "And you can stay with us, if you want." Tinka smiled.

I smiled happily. "Thanks."

"No problem." They said and smiled as the plane took off.

_5:15 not a minute more  
Ready for the waves on my shore  
And at 5:16 if you're not with me  
You can catch me in the next city  
Never knew you meant that much to me  
Until 5:15_

_*7 months later*_

Gunther, Tinka and I came back in a rush.

Cece was in the hospital, she got knocked out cold from all the smoking she did, and the drugs she took, and the alchohol she drank.

And at such a young age too. She was only 19. I was 20, but Cece was just so young.

We ran into the hospital, and straight into Cece's room. She was asleep. I teared up and sat on Cece's bed beside her and took her hand in mine. I don't know why I didn't see this coming.

I started to cry, with Tinka and Gunther comforting me along the way.

Although I was the most upset, because she was my best friend, but Gunther, he was very emotional as well. This was his girlfriend we were talking about!

He gently kissed Cece's cheek, while I squeezed Cece's hand. She wasn't dead, thank goodness, but she wasn't even moving.

The doctors came in, telling us that she is sleeping now, and that she's ok.

_I won't wait another minute, no  
When the waves are at my shore  
Ready for the waves on my shore  
And at 5:16 if you're not with me  
You can catch me in the next city  
Never knew you meant that much to me_

I sighed of relief, and so did Gunther and Tinka.

I missed Cece so much, and I never forgot about her.

About an hour or two later, she woke up.

All she saw was a blur, and three figures in her face, grinning like mad.

She didn't even fully open her eyes yet before we all hugged her tightly.

"Oh, my gosh, Cece...I missed you soo much. I came as quickly as I can, when I heard." I whispered to her, starting to cry again.

Cece smiled shortly. "I knew you would come back, Rocky. And I will never take drugs, or smoke or drink again." she promised.

"Well, it's gonna take you a while to officially quit drinking, smoking, and taking drugs. But, it will soon come to an end." Tinka chuckled.

"I'm just glad you guys came for me." Cece smiled weakly.

Gunther kissed Cece on the lips shortly. Tinka and I smiled.

"Yeah, but sadly, We don't live here anymore." Tinka said disapointed.

"It's ok. You guys moved because of me, and I understand that I've been such a jerk to you." Cece said.

I nodded and smiled at Cece.

"Oh no, our plane is gonna leave in 2 hours." Tinka said.

"It's fine. But, visit often, or at least come back here." Cece said.

"We will, don't worry." Gunther said.

"I'll probably be here for a while anyways." Cece chuckled. "But, I'll wait for you guys when you come back. And I'll get Ty, and Deuce to come also." she smiled.

Tinka, Gunther and I all smiled at her and said our good byes and left.

_Until 5, oh  
Oh,  
I'll be waiting for you, hey, hey  
At 5:15 hm  
Hey_

**A:N: Well, that's all for me! Have a Happy New Year, guys!**

**Serena, Out!**


End file.
